


hunter

by pekoooo



Category: bts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekoooo/pseuds/pekoooo





	hunter

Hunter

 

大概是扮猪吃老虎泰与夜店小王子珍？

 

 

金硕珍观察那位长相精致的男孩很久了。

那男孩穿着一件宽松的灰色卫衣，柔软的棕色发丝乖顺地趴在额前，时尚的破洞牛仔裤与休闲的帆布鞋，手中端着的是可乐而不是鸡尾酒，不论怎么看，他都与这个嘈杂的环境格格不入。

男孩接连拒绝了几个人的搭讪，撑着下巴不知看向何处，忽地转头恰好与金硕珍的视线对上了，嘴角扬起一丝不易察觉的弧度。

 

 

金硕珍曾是这家夜店的常客，后来收了个会撒娇的可爱小男友，才收敛了许多，可惜那人背着他偷情时凑巧被他抓了包，好不容易建立起来的感情就这么轻而易举地夭折了。

当然，作为圈子里优质的一号，金硕珍才不会因为一个背叛他的人而变得颓废或是寻死觅活，最近他也乐得自在，索性重操旧业，回这里开始了捕猎行动。

不远处的年轻男孩就是他今晚的目标了。

 

 

“认识一下？”

起初金硕珍心里是没底的，毕竟这男孩始终保持着一副生人勿近的模样，但考虑到自己的相貌似乎是足够出众的——这倒不是他过分自信，毕竟金硕珍的风流名号在圈子里也是人尽皆知的。

“金泰亨。”

索性男孩并没有给金硕珍难堪，侧着头打量了他几秒，爽快地与他碰了杯，甚至还主动报上名字，声音比金硕珍想象的要低沉许多，但听着却很舒服。

“请你的。”

金泰亨打了个响指，将那杯端上来的鸡尾酒朝金硕珍这边推近了些，液体漂亮的色泽确实很可人，如同面前精致的少年一样让人垂涎欲滴。

今天用什么手段也要把这小男孩拐上床，金硕珍暗暗想。

“金硕珍。”

金泰亨点头以作回应，直白的视线在人脸上移动着，由俊气的眉眼扫至丰润的嘴唇，金硕珍莫名感到不适，下意识皱起眉来，俨然一副受到冒犯的贵公子模样。

这高贵的气质完全不像属于这里的人，金泰亨与他是一样的想法。

正当金硕珍还想说些什么以打破沉寂，金泰亨毫无预兆地倾身过来，瞬间将两人的距离拉近。

“你真好看，哥哥。”

金泰亨的嘴唇恰好紧贴着金硕珍的耳垂，呼出的热气打在人耳畔，带来些许痒意。

“我也注意你很久了。”

主动又热情的小男孩，捡到宝了，他想。

 

 

房间的门被合上，屋内的热气将两个人包裹着，他们忘情地拥吻，散落的衣物铺了满地，两具赤裸的躯体紧密贴合在一起，坦诚相对。

“你成年了吗？如果搞了未成年我会有罪恶感的。”

听到金硕珍的询问，金泰亨饶有趣味地挑了下眉毛，抬眼瞧着跪坐在他身上的男人，漂亮的下颚线条与锁骨都极其性感。

以及那盛满征服者的骄傲的眼神。

——该收网了。

“现在才问这个，不会太晚吗？”

金泰亨拦截下人欲探向自己身后的手，将人的手指包裹于自己的掌间，金硕珍正疑虑着这小奶狗在欲拒还迎什么，却被他握着腕部，顺势将两人颠倒了位置。

“……！？”

金硕珍慌了，试着挣开手腕处的桎梏，不想这长得无公害的小男孩力气大得很，压在他身上令他动弹不得。

“我成年了，但你的问题并不重要。”

“——因为，是我搞你。”

 

 

金硕珍发誓他今天所经历的一切，必须要载入他人生史册中最屈辱的一页。

他浑身都虚软无力，头脑也昏胀不已，金泰亨的手掌正暧昧地摩挲着他腰侧的皮肤，那棕色的脑袋埋在他胸前，人放肆地舔咬着那团红晕。

刚才那杯酒有问题。

“你他妈……停下！我不是下面的……！”

金硕珍完全顾不得维护自己儒雅绅士的形象了，他意识到金泰亨已经用膝盖顶开了他的双腿，那滚烫的玩意儿正蹭着那处未被他人触碰过的入口。

“那岂不是太可惜了？这么好看的哥哥，不做下面的就是暴殄天物了。”

金泰亨挤了些润滑剂在掌间，随后不紧不慢地开拓着人后庭，这东西似乎是还有别的特殊效果的——金硕珍的体内无端腾起股燥热来，逐渐蔓延到四肢百骸，尤其是身后那处愈发感到空虚。

“哈……”

金泰亨刻意屈起指节撑开人紧闭的穴口，指甲刮蹭着外圈的软肉，即使是初次使用，那处也较好地接受了入侵者，分泌出的液体与湿滑的润滑液沾湿了金泰亨的手掌。

“哥哥，我觊觎你很久了，也在这儿守着你有几天了，我们谈个恋爱吧。”

这就是你谈恋爱的方式……！？我到底是多蠢才会被这乖巧的模样欺骗的。

金硕珍气结，诽谤着这手段高明的小狼狗，他想扯着金泰亨把这人揍一顿，奈何药劲儿上来了，他连反抗的机会也没有，只能随着人手指在后穴里的动作而发出难耐的低吟。

“该品尝我的小猎物咯？”

金泰亨将手指从他的体内退出，带出些属于金硕珍的体液，他将沾在手上的液体蹭到哥哥的身体上，在人皮肤上留下水痕。

“……你别！……嗯！”

金泰亨用撕开套子后戴好，分量可观的性器径直闯入了紧致的甬道，即使是再细小的动作也会引得金硕珍的痛呼，他的额前分泌出大量汗液，扭动着身体抗拒人入侵。

“嘶……放松些，好哥哥。”

金泰亨也被夹得不好受，考虑到人是首次处于下位，也不敢过于放肆，他耐着性子安抚着人，握着金硕珍垂在身前的性器抚慰起来。

“你……轻点儿。”

金硕珍自暴自弃地用手臂掩着面，胸膛上下起伏着，他为减轻疼痛也只好努力放松紧绷的肌肉。

优质一号要能屈能伸，大不了当作是被狼狗咬了，而且还是只挺好看的狼狗，金硕珍安慰自己。

“会舒服的，相信我。”

金泰亨满意于金硕珍的妥协，奖赏似地亲吻着人唇角，下身小幅度地抽插起来，变得湿热的小穴也配合地吮着他的性器。

“不行……别动了……”

金硕珍咬着自己的手背以避免发出那些令人羞耻的声音，他被金泰亨逐渐加速的冲撞顶得难以维持平衡，头顶不断撞向床头柜。

“舒服吗，哥哥？”

金泰亨将手掌垫在人脑后，握着人腰将人向他拉近些，又抬起手强硬地挪开人遮在眼前的手臂，望进那双极好看的眼睛。

金硕珍的眼里少了几分傲气，被熏得湿漉漉的，涣散的瞳孔没有焦点，人甚至还无意识地抬着腰迎合金泰亨，脚趾轻蹭着他的背部，无声地索求着。

“这不是很舒服吗——哥哥很有做零的资质呢。”

挺硬的性器在愈热的甬道里反复进出，每次冲撞都会引起金硕珍轻微的颤抖，无法抑制的呻吟也从齿间溢出。

“快一些吧……快一些……”

金硕珍彻底放下顾忌了，药效即使已退了几分，依然使得他口干舌燥，身体泛着淡淡的红色，眸子半眯、嘴唇微张的模样性感到极致。

他是天生的宝物。

“谈恋爱吗？哥哥。”

金泰亨感受到人的身体又绷紧了些，突然的收缩使得他险些缴械投降，他佯装凶狠地咬着金硕珍的锁骨。

“谈恋爱吗？拒绝就只好再来一次了。”

金硕珍下半身酸痛得要命，浑身像是散架一样，脑子也混混沌沌的，隐约接收到人威胁的话语，瘫软的身体叫嚣着抗拒，他的声音变得有些沙哑。

“好……”

 

 

捕猎成功。

事后，金泰亨揽着怀里正酣梦的人，亲吻着哥哥光洁的额头，满意地搂着金硕珍一同入睡了。

 

 

END.


End file.
